Police
by Groogy
Summary: Sasuke mengira Sakura menyembunyikan seorang tersangka dirumahnya sehingga ia dan timnya meringkus Sakura untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi. Namun bagaimana jika ternyata mereka salah telah menangkap Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

.

.

-1-

.

.

Sakura Haruno mengerutkan alisnya. Dia yakin mendengar keributan dari lantai bawah rumahnya. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. Salahkan Ino yang memaksanya untuk menemaninya ke club dan membuatnya baru bisa tidur satu jam yang lalu.

Keributan itu terdengar semakin jelas. Hingga akhirnya seseorang mendobrak paksa pintu kamarnya. Ditengah-tengah ketidaksadarannya, Sakura mendengar suara seorang pria yang tengah berbisik,

"Sasuke, dia disini,"

Kemudian terdengar beberapa langkah kaki memasuki kamarnya. Mau tidak mau hal itu terpaksa membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang, karena posisinya yang membelakangi pintu.

"Nona Haruno, anda harus ikut kami ke kantor polisi sekarang juga untuk dimintai keterangan,"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kesal sebelum berbalik dan menatap polisi-polisi dihadapannya dengan bosan. Didepannya kini berdiri lima orang polisi lengkap dengan senjata api yang teracung kepadanya.

"Aku baru tau kalau polisi tidak memiliki sopan santun," kata Sakura. Mereka terlihat tersinggung mendengar sindiran Sakura.

"Kalian masuk tanpa izin kerumah seorang wanita dan menodongnya dengan pistol. Ini baru jam tiga pagi dan demi Tuhan, aku baru tidur satu jam yang lalu. Memangnya apa kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat?"

Polisi bername tag Sasuke yang sepertinya ketua tim itu maju dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Anda akan kami beri tau setelah tiba di kantor polisi,"

"Jadi, segera ikut kami ke kantor polisi." tambahnya.

Sakura berdecak dan menatap polisi sialan itu.

"Sekarang?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan malas Sakura pun menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan bangkit dari ranjang empuknya. Dan sekarang semua polisi itu menatap horor kearahnya.

"Apa? Tapi kalian menyuruh sekarang?" kata Sakura dengan ekspresi polos.

"Itu karena kami tidak tau jika kau tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu," ucap salah satu polisi bernama Naruto.

Sakura memandang sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tidur dengan celana dalam dan tank top yang berwarna senada. Hitam.

"Karena itu kalian tidak boleh masuk kedalam kamar seorang wanita dengan sembarangan," kata Sakura menasehati. Polisi-polisi itu mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sakura berjalan dengan santai menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah celana jeans dan jaket dan memakainya dengan cepat. Dia tidak peduli jika polisi-polisi itu tengah menatapnya.

Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju nakas disebelah ranjangnya dan mengambil sebuah ikat rambut berwarna hitam. Setelah menguncir rambutnya asal-asalan, Sakura berjalan menuju Sasuke dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Haah, aku sangat mengantuk. Jadi segera selesaikan semua ini agar aku bisa kembali tidur."

Sakura kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Ayo! Apa yang kau tunggu, Pak Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sekelompok polisi yang menatapnya takjub dan tak percaya.

"Gadis itu menarik. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian barulah polisi tampan itu menyusul timnya yang telah lebih dulu pergi dengan sebuah seringai tipis diwajahnya.

.

.

.

"Berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan kami, anda telah menampung dan menyembunyikan seorang buronan dirumah anda. Benar begitu, nona Haruno?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar pernyataan dari pria yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak segila itu hingga mau menampung seorang buronan. Kalian pikir rumahku apa? Tempat penampungan?" kata Sakura sarkastik.

Polisi bernama Kiba yang berdiri didekat Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Jaga ucapanmu, nona kurang ajar," katanya tajam.

Sakura memandang pria itu. Tidak ada ketakutan dimatanya.

"Huh, memangnya kau bisa apa untuk menutup mulut kurang ajarku ini?" kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Kiba akan menerjang Sakura jika saja Sasuke tidak menahannya.

"Tahan emosimu, Kiba." Ucap Sasuke tegas. Kiba pun diam dan membuat Sakura melemparkan senyum kemenangan kearahnya.

"Ehm. Jadi, dimana buronan itu sekarang?"

Sakura menatap pria yang tengah menginterogasinya itu tak percaya.

"Sudah ku katakan rumahku bukan tempat penampungan," seru Sakura. Kesabarannya mulai habis.

Pria berambut perak dan berkacamata bulat itu terlihat hendak berbicara lagi, namun Sakura segera menyelanya.

"Berikan padaku gambar buronan itu." Kata Sakura tak sabaran. Dengan enggan pria bernama Kabuto itu menyerahkan beberapa gambar kepada Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan gambar buronan itu dan langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Dasar polisi bodoh," umpatnya kesal. Semua polisi disitu mendelik tak terima mendengar umpatan Sakura.

"Pria ini tinggal didepan rumahku. Sudah hampir seminggu aku melihatnya disana," kata Sakura.

Semua orang disana terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sasuke dan timnya pun bergegas pergi menangkap buronan itu, tapi Sakura mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot mengejarnya. Dia pasti telah kabur setelah melihat kalian membuat keributan dirumahku," kata Sakura mengejek. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kesal. Yang di ucapkan Sakura benar. Sekarang dia jadi terlihat bodoh dihadapan polisi-polisi lainnya.

"Tidak perlu kesal, tuan Sasuke. Lain kali kau bisa mengacaukan tidur buronan itu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku tadi." kata Sakura. Ada nada marah yang terbesit dalam ucapannya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Benar saja. Sasori, kakaknya, tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya bingung.

Sakura segera bangkit dari kursinya dan tanpa peringatan langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan kewajah Sasori. Pria itu langsung terjatuh dan meringis. Darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya yang sobek.

Sakura meraih kerah seragam Sasori dan mencengkramnya erat.

"Lain kali ajari anak buahmu dengan baik," kata Sakura tajam.

Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. Setelah itu dia berdiri dan menunjuk seorang polisi yang terlihat paling muda.

"Hey, kau!"

Polisi bernama Konohamaru itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan gemetar.

"Sa-saya?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh! Antarkan aku pulang," ucap Sakura.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang," kata Sasuke menawarkan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu, tuan sok tau!" kata Sakura kesal. Dia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Konohamaru yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Sasori bangkit dan mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. Tinjuan Sakura meninggalkan bekas lebam berwarna ungu diwajahnya yang putih. Polisi-polisi disana menatapnya prihatin dengan alis berkerut.

"Aw! Pasti sakit," kata Naruto. Dia meringis melihat banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari luka dibibir Sasori.

"Aku belum pernah melihat seorang gadis berhasil membuat seorang pria babak belur hanya dengan sekali pukulan," ucap Kiba ngeri.

"Untung kau tidak jadi menghajarnya, Kiba. Bisa-bisa kau yang babak belur duluan," kata Naruto. Kiba mengangguk lega mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Ini," Sasuke memberikan sebuah baskom kecil yang telah berisi air untuk membersihkan luka Sasori. Dia juga membawa handuk bersih dan kotak P3K.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini? Setauku tadi kau masih berdiri disampingku," kata Sasori bingung. Sasuke memutar matanya.

"Bersihkan saja lukamu dan jangan banyak bertanya," katanya ketus.

"Cih, kau itu anak buahku, tau!" kata Sasori.

"Hormatlah kepadaku,"

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Naruto tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Sasori.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura berada disini?" tanya Sasori. Sedari tadi dia bingung melihat kehadiran adik sematawayangnya dikantor ini. Apalagi dijam segini.

"Kami kira dia telah menyembunyikan buronan yang sedang kita cari dirumahnya. Tapi ternyata kami salah alamat," kata Kiba. Sasori langsung melotot mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Kalian gila?! Mana mungkin adikku menyembunyikan buronan dirumahnya," kata Sasori dengan nada suara yang telah naik satu oktaf.

"Apa?! Sakura itu adikmu?" teriak Naruto histeris. Sasuke yang duduk paling dekat dengan Naruto langsung memukul kepala pirangnya.

"Aw, apa-apaan kau, Sasuke?!" tanya Naruto tak terima. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Salahmu sendiri berteriak dengan kencang. Kau pikir telingaku tidak sakit?" ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Naruto cemberut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sakura itu benar-benar mengerikan. Dia seperti monster," Sai yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Sasori kembali melotot mendengar perkataan Sai.

"Apa? Kau bilang adikku monster?" kata Sasori galak. Sai tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku bilang adikmu cantik," kata Sai kalem. Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan, Sai. Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu jika kau mengatai adikku lagi," ucap Sasori memberi peringatan. Sai mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ternyata dia mengidap sister complex," bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasori berdehem.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, bodoh."

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa kalian memanggil adikku dengan nama depannya?" kata Sasori.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah wajar? Dia kan lebih muda dari kami," kata Kiba. Sasori pun bergerak memukul kepala Kiba.

"Dasar kau ini. Dia itu lebih tua tiga tahun dari kalian, tau!"

"HAAH?!"

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note:

Aku harap kalian suka dan jangan lupa review, favorite, and follownya yaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

Warning : OOC

.

.

-2-

.

.

Konohamaru yang baru masuk ke ruangan khusus timnya terkejut saat dibombardir dengan pertanyaan dari para seniornya. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka tengah mengerubunginya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Kiba yang ikut mengerubungi Konohamaru menatapnya penasaran.

"Ah, aku mengantarnya pulang," jawab Konohamaru.

"Ck, semua juga tau kau mengantarnya pulang. Maksudku apa terjadi sesuatu?" Naruto mulai terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Mm, kurasa tidak ada, "

Naruto dan Kiba sontak menghembuskan nafas kecewa mendengar perkataan Konohamaru.

"Kukira kau membawanya ke semak-semak," ucap Kiba.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau lihat bokongnya tadi? Benar-benar seksi, " kata Naruto. Naruto dan Kiba kemudian saling tertawa mesum tanpa mempedulikan polisi lainnya.

"Aku akan memanggil Sasori, "

Khayalan Naruto dan Kiba langsung buyar begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Wow wow, kami hanya bercanda. Jangan panggil si sister complex itu kesini, "

"Naruto benar. Lagian kau juga pasti menikmatinya, kan, Sasuke? Apalagi saat Sakura bangun tadi kau yang paling dekat dengannya. Jadi kau pasti melihat semuanya dengan jelas," ucap Kiba dengan tatapan jahil. Sasuke melotot tak terima mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Oh, jadi itu alasan Sasuke menyeringai saat meninggalkan kamar Sakura? " kata Sai polos.

"Kau melihatnya begitu?" tanya Naruto. Sai mengangguk kalem.

"Wah, jadi benar yang dikatakan Kiba. Kau menikmatinya, eh, Sasuke? "

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Naruto dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Dia malu, "ucap Kiba setelah Sasuke pergi.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi apa benar Sasuke tertarik pada Sakura? Selama ini aku belum pernah melihatnya dekat dengan seorang wanita. Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara, Neji? "

Dua polisi yang dari diam itu kompak menutup mata mereka dan memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya mendecih kesal.

"Cih, dasar! "

.

.

.

Sakura bangun kesiangan pagi ini. Tapi untungnya hari ini hari Minggu. Jadi dia bisa beristirahat seharian dirumah.

Pesan masuk dari iphone x hitam metalic miliknya mengusik ketenangan Sakura yang tengah menikmati sepiring pancake dan coklat panas favoritnya. Sakura segera meraih handphone tersebut dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _"Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"_

Sakura menatap malas layar handphonenya yang menampilkan pesan dari Sasori. Sakura meletakkan handphone tersebut dan melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

 _"Hey, aku tau kau membaca pesanku. Jangan mengabaikanku, "_

Kembali pesan dari Sasori datang kepadanya. Sakura segera membalas pesan tersebut dengan cepat.

 _"Apa maumu?! "_

Kling

 _"Maafkan anak buahku. Aku janji hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, "_

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kesal saat membaca pesan Sasori. Memangnya permintaan maaf dari Sasori bisa membuat waktu tidurnya yang berharga kembali? Bangun kesiangan bukan membuatnya merasa lebih baik, justru membuat kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing.

Sakura membawa piring dan gelasnya yang telas kosong ke bak cucian dan mencucinya tanpa menghiraukan handphonenya yang terus berbunyi.

.

.

.

Sakura baru selesai mandi dan berpakaian begitu mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Hai, Saku! "

Seorang wanita cantik berdiri didepan rumahnya. Wanita yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Sakura karena wanita tersebut adalah pacar Sasori.

"Kak Pakura! Tumben kesini. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Pakura kemudian memberikan sebuah bingkisan kepada Sakura.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Sasori. Aku tidak bisa mengantarkannya karena harus pergi. Kantor Sasori tidak searah dengan tujuanku dan aku hampir terlambat, "

Sakura menerima bingkisan itu dengan bingung.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih ya, Sakura! "

Pakura bergegas memasuki mobil Mercedez Benz E Classnya dan melaju meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Sakura menatap bingkisan ditangannya. Ini artinya dia harus menemui Sasori, kan?

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju gedung dimana kakak semata wayangnya bekerja. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki disini. Kemarin dan hari ini. Selama ini dia belum pernah mengunjungi Sasori. Jadi dia bergegas menuju pusat informasi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit yang terasa berjam jam,wanita berambut soft pink itu akhirnya merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahunya. Ia segera berbalik untuk melihat kakaknya. Namun alih alih rambut merah dan wajah baby face yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya, rambut pirang dan mata biru safirlah yang kini tengah menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya pria itu. Sakura mengingatnya. Pria ini juga ikut meringkusnya kemarin malam.

"Aku mencari Sasori, " ucap Sakura.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu kalau kau mau, "

Sakura menatap pria itu selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk. Pria itu—Naruto— bernafas lega dan membawa Sakura ke ruangan mereka.

"Hey, lihat siapa yang datang, "

Semua kepala yang tengah menikmati makan siang disana langsung menoleh begitu naruto bersuara. Ruangan yang ditempati oleh sekelompok pria itu langsung lengang. Ada yang terlihat terkejut, biasa saja, dan ada juga yang terlihat err, entahlah. Sakura tidak tau. Yang jelas dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Kau datang? Akhirnya! Aku tau kau tidak bisa marah padaku. Ak—" Sakura memotong ucapan Sasori dengan memberikan bingkisan dari Pakura tepat di wajah pria tampan tersebut.

"Dari Pakura. Kalau kau pikir aku jauh-jauh datang kesini untuk menemuimu, maka kau salah besar,"

Setelah memberikan bingkisan Pakura, Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat itu dengan tatapan semua pria yang masih tertuju kepadanya. Sasori segera mengikuti Sakura.

"Ck, galak banget," komentar Naruto.

"Ya, tapi hot!" sambung Kiba.

"Kemeja putih longgar yang dimasukkan kedalam hot pants. Kau lihat tadi belahannya? Kakinya yng mulus? Benar benar si Sasori. Selama ini dia menyimpan adiknya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ck ck ck, "

Neji mengela nafas.

"Kenapa aku mesti berakhir dalam tim yang seperti ini? " Gaara mengangguk setuju. Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun. Namun matanya tak lepas dari tempat dimana Sakura menghilang tadi.

.

.

.

Kasus-kasus yang terus berdatangan membuat Sasuke Uchiha harus kerja lembur akhir-akhir ini. Segelas jus tomat mungkin bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelah yang menghinggapinya. Mengingat jus yang diolah dari buah favoritnya itu membuatnya tak sabar untuk tiba di kantin dan merasakan cairan segar itu mengaliri kerongkongannya.

Kantin yang ramai tak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah warna yang akhir-akhir terlihat familiar baginya. Awalnya ia tidak yakin. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memfokuskan iris sekelam malamnya dan tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Wanita itu tengah duduk sendirian disalah satu meja dan sibuk menatap layar handphonenya. Tiba-tiba wanita itu bangkit dan bergegas pergi, meninggalkan semangkuk penuh ramennya yang sepertinya belum tersentuh, juga sebuah benda kecil yang sepertinya adalah kunci mobil.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju meja Sakura tadi dan mengambil kunci mobil itu.

"Hn, dasar ceroboh, "

Pria berusia 25 tahun itupun lantas pergi ke arah yang sama dengan Sakura tadi dan melupakan jus favoritnya.

.

.

.

"Argh, sial! Dimana aku meletakkan benda itu?!"

Sakura merogoh tas selempangnya demi mencari kunci mobilnya yang hilang. Dan ini adalah kali ketiga dia melakukan hal itu. Namun benda kecil itu tak juga dapat ia temukan.

"Ugh, bagaimana ini? Apa mungkin terjatuh ke kolong mobil?"

Sakura segera berjongkok dan berusaha mencari kuncinya dibawah mobil. Namun tetap saja. Hasilnya nihil. Benda penting itu tak juga terlihat.

Masih dengan posisi berjongkok Sakura mencari kunci mobilnya disela-sela ban roda empat tersebut. Rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir kuda sudah basah dan menempel dikeningnya karena panas matahari. Ditengah-tengah keputusasaannya sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Mencari ini?"

Sakura segera mendongak. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah mata hitam tajam yang menusuk tepat ke matanya. Sakura terdiam. Baru kali ini dia ditatap dengan intens secara terang terangan dan itu membuatnya agak berdebar.

 _"Ah, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin,"_

Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan berdiri, mengambil benda ditangan pria tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Terimakasih. Ku kira aku akan kehilangan benda ini, "

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, "

Pria itu kemudian pergi. Sakura segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk dengan dada berdebar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Sakura! Hanya karena matanya yang tajam kau jadi berdebar begini? Sadarlah! Kau bukan gadis remaja lagi!"

Sakura berdecak frustasi dan menyalakan mobilnya. Dan Mini Cooper Clubman itupun melaju meninggalkan kawasan kepolisian tersebut.

"Tapi sial! Aku memang selalu menyukai pria dengan tatapan tajam, "

.

.

.

Sasuke menghampiri Sasori yang tengah duduk di anak tangga menuju pintu masuk kantor polisi Konoha.

"Jadi, Sakura itu memang adikmu?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke intinya.

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Sasuke heran.

"Tentu saja dia adikku, "

"Tapi, kenapa namamu Akasuna, bukannya Haruno?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Sasori menghembuskan nafas sebelum menjawab,

"Ya, itu karena saat orang tuaku bercerai, aku memutuskan untuk mengubah namaku dengan nama ibuku, Akasuna, "

Sasuke mengangguk. Sebenarnya masih ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Namun dia tidak ingin menyinggung topik sensitif itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Jadi benar kalau Sakura itu lebih tua tiga tahun dari kami? " kembali Sasuke bertanya.

"Tentu saja, " jawab Sasori cepat.

"Dia tiga tahun lebih tua dari kalian, "

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia belum menikah? Padahal usianya sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, "

Sasori menelan ludahnya.

"K-kenapa kau banyak bertanya, Sasuke? Kau membuatku takut. Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, "

Sasuke hanya mendelik.

" dia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa darimu. Aku masih ingat saat kami menangkapnya. Tidak ada ketakutan di matanya. Justru tatapannya seolah menantang kami," ucap Sasuke menerawang.

"Jadi kau bilang aku penakut, begitu?" ucap Sasori pura-pura tersinggung. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sasori pun mendesis kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Ya, Sakura itu memang wanita paling berani didunia. Kau tau? Aku sangat takut pada kecoak. Jadi saat kecoak itu masuk ke kamarku Sakuralah yang mengusirnya,"

Sasori kemudian terkekeh mengingat kejadian itu. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Sebuah ide jahil muncul dikepalanya.

"Jadi, kau takut pada kecoak?" tanya Sasuke. Sasori mengangguk.

"Sangat. Aku benci serangga itu,"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau biarkan hewan itu hinggap dibahumu?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Ha? Apa?! Aaargh! Singkirkan hewan itu dariku!"

Sasori berteriak histeris sambil mengibaskan bajunya. Beberapa orang yang ada didekat sana tertawa cekikikan melihat tingkah konyol Sasori. Sadar telah dikerjai, pria dengan wajah baby face itupun hendak memarahi Sasuke. Namun saat berbalik ia tidak menjumpai juniornya tersebut. Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk gedung dan dilihatnya Sasuke tengah berjalan santai memasuki gedung.

"SIALAN KAU, SASUKE!"

.

.

.

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggangnya setelah tiba dihadapan Ino, sahabatnya.

"Jadi, ada hal penting apa sampai aku harus segera tiba dihadapanmu, hah?"

Ino yang tengah menonton TV di sofa menatap Sakura malas.

"Ah, itu, tolong ambilkan aku minum dikulkas. Aku malas,"

Sakura melotot tak percaya mendengar perkataan Ino. Wanita berambut pink itu kemudian meraih bantal yang ada di sofa dan melemparkannya kearah Ino.

"Jadi aku jauh jauh kesini hanya untuk mengambilkanmu minum dikulkas yang jaraknya tak lebih dari lima meter darimu, hah?! Aku kehilangan kunci mobilku karena mu dan karena itu seorang pria harus mengantarkan kunci tersebut padaku,"

Ino langsung terdiam begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura. Wanita berambut pirang tersebut kemudian menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jahil.

"Oh, wow. Jadi siapa pria beruntung yang telah mencuri hati Sakura kita ini? "

Sakura kembali melotot tak percaya.

"Kau!"

Ino mengangkat tangannya menginterupsi Sakura.

"Aku hafal kau luar dalam, Sakura. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Semalam?"

Sakura hanya diam dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Jadi, siapa pria itu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sakura ketus. Ino mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aish, kau ini. Tak apa. Nanti juga aku akan tau siapa pria itu. Kau tidak bisa menghindar, Sakura,"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya acuh.

"Terserah kau saja. Eh, memangnya kau tidak ada pekerjaan? Kenapa kau hanya menonton TV?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ino tersenyum malu.

"Ya, sebenarnya pekerjaanku masih banyak. Aku harus menyelesaikan gaun pengantin dalam tiga minggu ini. Tapi apa boleh buat. Hari ini aku sangat malas. Bahkan aku merasa malas hanya sekedar untuk bernafas, "

Sakura kembali melempar Ino dengan bantal.

"Kau ini. Kau bahkan tidak sadar saat kau sedang mengambil nafas, "

Ino hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kurasa aku butuh refreshing, Sakura. Sudah berapa lama sejak kita terakhir berlibur bersama?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ck, aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kita harus berlibur bersama secepatnya. Aku tidak ingin mati bosan karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk ini," celoteh Ino.

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya.

"Yah, kurasa bisa. Tiga minggu lagi anak-anak libur. Jadi kita bisa pergi bersama,"

Ino tersentak.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Yeaay! Kalau begitu kau harus membantuku menyelesaikan gaun pernikahan itu. Ayo, keruanganku," ajak Ino semangat.

Sakura melongo.

"Hah? Apa?!"

"Ya, kau tidak salah dengar, sayang," sahut Ino.

Sakura mengurut keningnya. Bukannya menghabiskan waktu bersantai seharian dirumah, dia harus terjebak membantu Ino menyelesaikan pesanannya. Benar benar sial.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note

Maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang. Gimana menurut kalian chapter 2 ini? Maaf tidak memuaskan and I hope u like it.

Special thanks to :

Image28, ScarlateTheRedBlood, sqchn, Safira Cherry, sasakuchiha3, Guest, luhputusetia.p, fa vanadium, Oppa Addict, sakuchi, d3rin, Ryouta Kouyuki, Cherry Lilyana1,Ayase Nanjo, dan Liliana95.

Dan buat seluruh silent rider, ataupun yang udah follow and favorite, terimakasih banyak!


End file.
